battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Imperial German Army
The Imperial German Army or Deutsches Heer was the name given to the combined land and air forces (excluding the Marine-Fliegerabteilung maritime aviation formations of the Navy) of the German Empire. It was formed after the unification of Germany under Prussian leadership in 1871 and dissolved in 1919, after the defeat of the German Empire in World War I. Battlefield 1 Singleplayer Imperial German Army is main opposing faction in Storm of Steel, Through Mud and Blood and Friends In High Places. German soldiers wear standard Feldgrau uniforms. There are several soldiers types: * Rifleman - standard German infantry. They wear trench coats and helmets (Pickelhaube or Stahlhelm). They use a Gewehr 98 or a Selbstlader M1916. * Assault - they look similar to Multiplayer Assault. They wear Stahlhelm or Gaede helmet (worn by Support in Multiplayer). Some of them wear scarfs. They use either an MP 18 or a 12g Automatic. * Support - they look like the multiplayer version of Germany's Support kit, but they wear a Stahlhelm instead of a Gaede helmet. They use an MG15 n.A.. * Scout - they wear a trench coat and an armored sniper mask (similar to Sentry headgear). They use the Gewehr 98 Marksman variant. * Flame Trooper - they're essentially their multiplayer variant and use the Wex. * Tanker - they look identical to MP Tanker. They use the P08 Artillerie variant. In singleplayer, the standard German tank is the A7V, but they also use captured Beutepanzer Mark V Landships and Renault FTs. Their standard aircraft is the Fokker Dr.I. They use Gotha G.IVs and Airship L30s as well. Multiplayer In Battlefield 1, the German Empire is one of the seven factions playable in base game multiplayer, participating alongside the other nations of the Central Powers, Austria-Hungary and the Ottoman Empire, in the fight against the Allies. In general, the German Empire are identified by their distinctive trench coats and tunics in standard field grey (Feldgrau) coloration with crimson seam piping with a mixture of leather pouches. Additionally with golden sleeve buttons and black boots. * Assault - Wearing tunics, scarfs and Stalhelms (the front of the helmet camouflaged by a brow plate). With smaller details such as leather pistol holster on his chest and ammo pouches around their stomach. As with all classes, one can identify which gun a certain class is using, with players holding SMGs having their weapons at their shoulders while shotguns are held at their waist. * Medic - Wearing tunics, with crutches and backpacks on the back and grey Stalhelms. With smaller details being ammo pouches around their stomach and water canteen on the right side. Medics hold their rifles generally at their shoulders, while running they point them downwards. * Support - Wearing trench coats, with heavy backpacks on their back and the Gaede Helmet. With smaller details being ammo pouches around their stomach with additional pouches underneath them, water canteen on their right side. Supports hold their Machine guns around their waist. * Scout - A soldier of African descent, wearing a trench coat and a Stalhelm. With smaller details being ammo pouches around their stomach with additional pouches underneath their right side and a sidearm holster on their left side. Snipers hold their rifles at the shoulder when walking and point them downward while running, similar to the Medic. * Cavalry - A soldier of African descent, wearing a Pickelhaube helmet with cover and like all Cavalry classes: wearing a tunic and body armor with a sidearm holster. With smaller details being ammo pouches at the edge of the armor plate. * Tanker - Wearing a greyish/blue jumpsuit with sidearm holsters on their chest and a Stahelm helmet with a splinter mask. * Pilot - Wearing aviator goggles and leather helmets, with brown gloves/boots and khaki jackets. Scarf is solid blue with a red stripe near the end. The German Empire's air vehicles are: * Fokker Dr.I * Halberstadt CL.II * Gotha G.IV * C-Class Airship (Turning Tides expansion) The Imperial German Army are the most common faction out of all available factions, and currently featured on maps of the Western Front, where they face the British, American and French armed forces along the front lines of northern France. They are also fighting the Royal Marines in the North Sea and participating in Operation Albion, fighting against the Russian Army in the Baltics. Gallery Germansoldier.png|German Rifleman in Storm of Steel Battlefield 1 german scout soldier by luxox18-dada18v.jpg|German Rifleman render David-holland-davidholland20.jpg|Two German stormtroopers in Through Mud and Blood David-olofsson-davidolofsson-14.jpg|German airship crewman in Friends In High Places 13651918 1065077526861524 1985744331 n.jpg|A German pilot wielding a C96 Carbine BF1 soldiers concept.jpg|Concept art (middle) Battlefield-1-47.jpg|Concept art Robert-sammelin-robertsammelin-44.jpg|Key art with Harlem Hellfighter and German soldier. Robert-sammelin-robertsammelin-43.jpg|German soldier on key art for Giant's Shadow BF1 Apocalypse DLC New.jpg|Imperial German Army soldier on the cover of Battlefield 1: Apocalypse NicholasShardlow_01.jpg|German soldiers in the trench (concept art) NicholasShardlow_10.jpg|Concept art Battlefield-1-55.jpg|Trench warfare concept art Classes Battlefield 1 German Empire Assault Squad.png|Assault Battlefield 1 German Empire Medic Squad.png|Medic Battlefield 1 German Empire Support Squad.png|Support Battlefield 1 German Empire Scout Squad.png|Scout Battlefield 1 German Empire Tanker Squad.png|Tanker Battlefield 1 German Empire Pilot Squad.png|Pilot Battlefield 1 German Empire Cavalry Squad.png|Cavalry Alpha Models YxbFDFz.jpg|Assault Battlefield-1-Medic-Class-2.jpg|Medic Battlefield-1-Support-Class.jpg|Support Battlefield-1-Scout-Class-3.jpg|Scout Engagements Trivia * The flag for the German faction on multiplayer maps is the Imperial War Flag of the German Empire. *With "Standard Issue Rifles" enabled, the German Empire faction is issued the Gewehr 98. *In the campaign, during the stealth sections, if German soldiers start searching for the player (yellow square icon), they will order them to not risk it and drop their weapon. They also sometimes shout to their mates to keep searching ("Find this bastard!"). *When switching to English normalization mode from language options, German soldiers will sport American accents in maps fighting the British Army, and then to British accents in the rest of the maps. Category:Factions of Battlefield 1 Category:Military Unit Category:German Military Unit